Give me a kiss?
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: This story all about KaiSaki after the Legion in Season 4... Please enjoy...


KaiSaki fanfic : Give me a kiss?

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance

Rate : M

* * *

_This story all about KaiSaki after the Legion in Season 4... Please enjoy... ^_^_

"I win again." Kai smirked at Misaki. She a bit disappointed, she couldn't win, no matter how hard she fought against him. She still has a long way to go, ever so she already had mastered her Genesis deck.

"That's sucks..." Misaki sighed sadly. She only need some strategy to beat him. She remembered that Kamui finally beat Kai. But, it's not fair! All the member in their group that is Team Q4 already beat him, except her... As she thought.

"Wanna have another round?" he asked as he watched her checked her deck, carefully.

"Sure, but let me checked my deck first." she replied.

"Say Tokura... I was thinking... since I always wins, how about I give you a kiss..." he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She begun blushing of embarrassment and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"W-what did you that for?" she still bushing.

"I don't know, I kinda like it..." he gazing into her eyes when he saw she looked away from him.

Misaki was surprised she had never noticed how good-looking Kai really was today. Before they started dating, Kai only focused on his card skills and he always ignore anyone around him. He also usually called himself a lone wolf. After Aichi's disappearance, he became more nicer and friendlier than before. Not only that, she ever surprised that he was interested in her this all time. She could feel her face burning with embarrassed heat, and she closed her eyes in mortification.

(Warning... it's a half lemon scene... I think...)

Then he leaned her closer as he push her until she lying on the sofa. All of her cards was spread form her hand as they fallen on the floor. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her.

"Kai... What are you doing?" she blushed red and turned her face away. Misaki put her back of hand as she protected her mouth from another kiss.

"Just relax..." he said. He can feel her both hands on his chest as she tries push away from him.

"Stop playing around! This is not funny, Kai!" she blushed again. His face getting closer to hers and his hands grasp as he holds her hands.

"But, I'm not playing around, Tokura... You know me that's wasn't my style... " he serious as his green eyes took deeply gaze into her blue eyes. She gasped before he gave her another kiss. He kissed her, passionately. When they broke the kiss, he licking her lips, then she opened her mouth for him. He keep kissed her again, slow and deep.

"Kai..." she blushed again as she blew out a breath of pure relief. But he not stopped there.

"Tokura... You really don't know how hard I had to hold myself every time I see you?" he said. He kissed her again, but this time it's getting stronger and more intense.

"Kai... It's getting late, I've to go now..." she lied. She looked away from him, not wishing her eyes to show him of her true feelings. The clock was ticking and it has also showing that it's was 3 o'clock, which means that the long hand on 12 and the short on 3.

Kai stay in silent. He not satisfied with her, not just yet... He lowered his head and brushed his lips over the spot on her collarbone before he went to her neck. As he whispered into her ear. "Tokura..."

"Kai... " she called his name. She can feel his hot lips was trailed down around her collarbone. It's a bit tickles when he get too close into her ear and his warm breath also driving her crazy.

"You like that, don't you?" he said as he biting her ear.

"Stop it... please..." she begging him, but he still not listening.

"Ever you cut your hair, you're still look beautiful." The way he plays with her hair made him smile at even more. The scent of her hair was slowly driving him into the depths of insanity. Kai enjoy watched her face gone beautiful deepest red as she take her breath. He saw she wears a yellow top with sleeves and straps on the shoulders. There, he gave her a love bite on her left shoulder.

"Kai... " she said as she breathe heavily. He then pulled away, only to take her hand and kiss it. After that, he lowered his head until he reached to her stomach. He slipped his hands up and took hold of the bottom of her top, he lifted it up as he only exposed her stomach. Not her breasts.

Misaki gasped when Kai kissed her stomach, then also moaned when he dipped his tongue in her belly button. Later then, he went to her right leg and kissing it. She feel it again, his trail of kisses that were burning a path up and down her both legs. Lastly he pulled her left knee up and kiss it before he went up to her face again. Kai dipped his head, but Misaki put her hand against his mouth. He pulled her hand from his mouth, ran his tongue briefly along the palm of her hand.

Misaki gave a small gasped at him as Kai getting closer to her. He kiss her cheek lightly and then he kiss her forehead. She didn't know how long he going to keep kissing her and touched her, wherever he please.

Then, he was kissing her shoulder again. With every kiss, he moving the strap as it fall down at the side of her arm. Misaki squirming helplessly as Kai pressed a kiss to the top of her mound. There no other part of his body touched her but his mouth. It was like a slow torture and she feel his teeth on her skin as for another love bite on her chest.

Kai lowered his head and he kissed her stomach again. Misaki trembled as she feel he flicked his tongue over her stomach, but this time he more focused the side of her stomach before he went in the middle. Especially of her belly button. She more trembled when he lifted her top up a bit used his teeth. Did he tried to take her top off from her? Did he really want to expose her naked breasts to him? She thought as she blushed with embarrassment. Misaki faced away to hide the blush with her hand that would cover her face. Even her ears feel gone out steamy.

Kai smirked looking at her flushed face. He know that she properly reading too much of her romance novels, it may possible that she had reading one of those erotic adult romance novel. Suddenly, he feeling so hot as he's taking off his first clothes. He let his white t-shirt on, he don't want her to think that he want to have a consensual sex with her now, doesn't him... (maybe a bit...) He hugged her closer before he keep kissed her again and again, making her breathless.

A two hours later, Misaki takes her time to catch her breath, helplessly. She took a few steps to be sure and she couldn't take another kiss from him.

Misaki thought he going to raped her for beginning. Kai only kissing her entire time. But what more disturbing her that he gave her more than one love bite, with in her entire body full of his love bites. If her uncle saw her like this, he going to hunting him down. That's she most afraid from...


End file.
